shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Eden's Serpent
Appearance The fruit looks like a black apple with a set of 5 parallel lines that spiral around all the sides of the apple, efficiently making a huge set of 5 long spirals. The fruits inside is blood red and looks like cotton of some sorts, the cotton threads shine in the light like fishing thread. The threads of "cotton" are extremely sharp and could possibly cut the eaters tongue if no care is taken when eating the fruit. The exterior of the fruit has a texture similar to cardboard. The outside has no flavor same as the cotton lines thus making it a easily consumed fruit, unless eaten in a flash which will prove a painful action as cuts in the tongue may happen. Powers The fruit as a Zoan allows the user to become an animal and a human animal hybrid at will and in this fruits case it's the Snake that lived in Eden's Garden that tricked Adam and Eve into eating the Fruit of Sin, the apple. This peculiar Mythical Zoan allows the user to turn into a Snake with limbs equipped with deadly natural weaponry like claws and even natural metal like armor. Contrary to normal Zoans this fruit seems to be cursed beyond the normal realms of normal Devil Fruits and only allows the user to go full Zoan, and thus the user can only access the abilities of the Eden Snake in it's most wicked psyche. This does not come by as any real problem since the snake itself possesses a natural strength beyond the realms of giants, almost as strong as Oars and Oars Jr. levels of strength. The golden like material that covers the Serpent's body is harder then steel and can withstand canon blasts without scratches. The claws and fangs are equally durable and sharp as swords, making them incredibly lethal weapons capable of cutting trees easily in one single slash. Like normal snakes and serpents the user gains access to enhanced senses, which also come with a new type of vision called "Chaos Vision" which allows the user to see living things according to how strong they are. This proves useful to judging who or not to fight. Weaknesses The user of this fruit gains a natural weakness to holy themed DF's and the sole presence of one could prove deadly to the activation of the fruit and the usage of it. This fruit is also claimed to be beyond cursed, this is said cause the user cannot control the full animal form of the fruit, once the user goes in full animal form he loses complete control of his actions and will seek and destroy every moving form of life near it until it faints allowing the user to go back to human form again. Due to this lack of control over the fruit full form and the lack of existence of any hybrid form the user must instead train his mind so that the user summons only partly the powers that the fruit bestows on the user. Despite that limit a trained user is still a powerful enemy, capable of destroying an entire fleets, by transforming his muscles into that of the Serpent's he can access it's strength, by summoning the claws in his hands he can easily cut the enemy, summoning the superior senses allows him to use them, etc... The user however can only summon parts of the snake, and in some cases entire parts of the body (arms, tail, head, legs, torso) but summoning 2 parts of the body will activate the curse to some extent. Cause of the psyche that the user gains when going full form, this form is only used as a last ditch effort. Named Attacks TBA Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Serpens Pirates